


I Died In Your Eyes

by Esperata



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Guilt, Jealousy, M/M, Master/Pet, Murder, Revenge, Time Skips, ignoring later canon, it works for them, post Isabella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: In the wake of everything involving Isabella, Edward feels he is justifiably bitter when Oswald falls in love seemingly overnight. Its the perfect opportunity to even the score however.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Original Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea needed exorcising from my head. If I had to suffer it, so do you (unless you want to stop reading now). On the bright side, at least I waited until it had a suitable ending before sharing it and you're getting both chapters together.

It was Oswald's sheer hypocrisy that galled Edward the most. Two days ago and this man hadn’t even _existed_ so far as Ed was aware. Now he was walking about on Oswald’s arm as if it was his rightful place. They were always talking and laughing and _flirting_.

He’d tried to decipher the scheme behind it but had come up blank. There was no record of any criminal activity or powerful family connections. So far as his research could tell this guy was a nobody. Less than a nobody. He’d eavesdropped a little yesterday evening, for the purposes of completeness in his study, and heard some truly inane drivel. Did they even have a recognisable IQ?

Oswald however was acting as if he was the perfect person. Laughing at his stupid jokes, throwing those simpering smiles his way all the time, and _touching_ him. His hand always found some excuse to brush over his sleeve or flutter about his fingers. And today he’d invited him to the mansion for dinner.

It wasn’t that Ed cared who Oswald chose to switch his crush to, even if he might have expected something better from a substitute than this epitome of dull and dreary, but did he really not see the double standards he was setting? _That_ clawed at Ed more than anything. When _he_ experienced love at first sight – admittedly with a doppelganger of his ex but that wasn’t the relevant point right now – Oswald derided the very concept. _Now_ , it was a very different tune.

The remembrance of Oswald’s petty jealousy over Isabella reared up again and Edward’s heart clenched at the echo of betrayal he still felt. Then an idea popped into his head and his previous frustration faded into the background as he gave himself over to its contemplation. This new flame of Oswald’s might actually provide the perfect occasion to once and for all get even. A true parallel giving him the chance for poetic revenge. And it would be so _easy_.

Oswald had been distracted the last couple of days because of his new beau and Edward found the pieces of his plan falling into place as if it were fate. The timing was perfect and he no sooner had to think of the right action before it was the opportune moment to enact it. Even visiting some lowlife gang members to incite a miniature revolution against Penguin proved easy as they were exactly where he concluded they must be based.

Having successfully organised the diversion to keep Oswald away from the mansion Edward went there himself to accost his date. There was no question in his mind that Oswald wouldn’t involve the newbie in such a dangerous operation. So far as he could tell Penguin was actually attempting to keep them away from his criminal activities. Another parallel if he too had dreams of a normal life with this wet individual. Laughable.

The mansion’s security was no test for the Riddler and Edward briefly reflected that if he’d still been here he would have improved this system ten-fold. It was child’s play as well to avoid detection by Olga as she went about her duties although he was sorely tempted to sneak up and surprise her too. Another time perhaps. He hoped that the dweeb would provide some entertainment in recompense for his restraint but doubted it. Still, he grinned with anticipation at seeing Oswald’s shocked face as he appreciated the genius of just what he’d done.

It was slightly earlier than he expected when the guy arrived at the front door, and Ed pricked up his ears as Olga let them in. He knew dinner was scheduled for 8 and fully expected Oswald to be merciless and swift in his business in order to make it back on time. That meant he had most likely over half an hour to conclude his fun with what-ever-his-name-was. Ed refused to acknowledge they had a name since Oswald had never once managed to get Isabella’s name right.

He waited patiently therefore as Olga retreated back to the kitchen where he knew she’d be fully occupied cooking. Then he strode into the dining room with the utter confidence of someone who knew the house intimately.

“Hello.”

The man started at the unexpected voice but recovered quickly enough to smile at Ed. So pathetically unused to Gotham that it clearly never occurred to him to expect danger.

“Oh, hello. I didn’t know Oswald had invited anyone else.”

Ed forgot to pay attention to the conversation as his eye fixed on the bunch of flowers in his hands – lilies – and a surge of irrational anger flowed through him at the sight of them. This idiot had no right to bring those flowers to Oswald. He couldn’t possibly appreciate their meaning. Snapping back to attention he realised the man had apparently been looking for a vase on the mantelpiece and he internally scoffed. Who would place flowers in such a position? Yet it offered an opportunity for him.

Switching directions therefore he went over to collect a vase from one of the low tables between the large wall windows and turned back to him with a guileless smile. It had the right effect if his reaction was anything to go by. He noted the receptacle in Ed’s hands and smiled gratefully, beginning his own journey over to meet him. As he got closer however Ed pulled the vase back a little and his smile changed to a teasing grin.

“I wonder if you can answer a riddle?”

“Uh…” They hesitated, perhaps sensing a trap for the first time. “I can try.”

“Some try to hide, some try to cheat, but time will let us always meet. What am I?”

Ed smiled as they slowly processed the riddle piece by piece, lips moving as they repeated each part. Really, he was doing the world a favour by removing this specimen from the gene pool. Eventually they glanced up again with a bashful expression.

“Sorry. I don’t know.”

A demonstrative answer seemed best for someone so slow witted and so Ed swung the heavy vase hard into the side of their head before answering, “Death.”

It resulted in a very satisfactory cracking noise, though whether that was his skull or the pottery Ed wasn’t sure, however the fool didn’t fall so Edward growled and did it again. This time the vase broke and he dropped to his hands and knees.

“You really do have a thick head don’t you?” Ed complained.

He kicked them hard in the stomach so they’d lay flat and then dropped to his knees, making sure to land squarely on their ribs. They snapped with an audible crack and provoked a choked cough as the lungs were unable to inhale enough air. From his new vantage point Ed could easily reach his hands into the thick unstyled hair and get a good grip to repeatedly slam his head into the hardwood floor.

The man was dead a while before he stopped and he stood on shaky legs to survey his handiwork. He was pleased with the bloodied mess that was left, feeling it a neat echo of what Isabella had suffered. Stepping to the drinks stand he poured some whiskey onto his handkerchief and perfunctorily cleaned what he could from his hands, ruing the stains left on his suit that he would have to leave. Ideally he’d have faced Oswald looking pristine but some concessions were necessary. Once tidied to the best of his limited ability he then poured himself a shot and settled at the table to await Oswald’s return.

He didn’t have too long to wait before the man came stumbling in something of a hurry through the door.

“I am _so_ sorry about that,” he called through from the hallway. “But at least I’m not late for-” he stopped abruptly as he reached the dining room doorway and took in the scene.

Ed could only imagine what it must look like from there. The picture perfect table settings. A warm glow from the fireplace. Him, looking like a dream date in his chair. And the body, discarded like trash to the side.

“Ed! What-what have you done?!”

It was just the pitiful reaction he’d hoped for and he indulged himself by finishing his drink before answering.

“Returning a favour.” He smiled his most charming smile.

Oswald however wasn’t focused on him which was slightly irritating. Instead he was hobbling awkwardly to his invited date and falling with a thump that set Ed’s teeth on edge. It was as if he was going through the motions of checking on him despite the very obvious deceased status. Apparently he realised the futility as well since his hand abandoned its journey on its way to cup his head.

“Returning a favour?” he echoed numbly.

“Surely you remember?” He couldn’t help an aggrieved tone slipping into his voice. “I’m getting even for what you did to Isabella.”

It still didn’t bring Oswald’s eyes to him although Ed could see the puzzled expression from his angle.

“This… you did _this_ … in retaliation for _that_ woman? How is this in any way even?!”

Finally a hint of anger entered his voice and Ed’s heart pounded with the thrill of getting to him. Eagerly he leant forward to explain.

“How?” he demanded viciously. “ _How_? Can you seriously not see it? I meet someone sweet and innocent, someone with whom I could finally have a normal life, and you ripped them away Oswald! Claiming I couldn’t love them after so short a time. Well, now here’s you!” He reclined again and gestured at him. “Picking up some dime-a-dozen idiot and acting _so_ in love after two days. Two days Oswald!”

“Fifteen years.”

His voice was so quiet that Ed wasn’t sure he hadn’t misheard.

“What?”

A pair of ice cold eyes finally looked up to him and Ed blinked in sudden awareness of his vulnerability as he recollected just how dangerous Penguin could be.

“Fifteen years,” Oswald repeated more firmly. “That’s how long I knew him.”

“What?”

Ed was aware he sounded inane in his repetition but he was suddenly floundering in this conversation and needed to reorient himself. Oswald was still staring stonily at him and Ed was aware he’d never looked at him like that before. There’d always been a fire in his eyes before now, a passion for him that had never dimmed despite everything.

“We were childhood friends, _Ed_.” He laid heavy emphasis on his name. “More than that. He was my first crush.” Oswald’s voice cracked slightly and he swallowed slightly but otherwise maintained his stony expression as he continued. “When I didn’t know why girls didn’t interest me… he was my first gay revelation, my first kiss, my first…” he broke off. “I cried for a week when he went back to Hungary and then when I saw him again the other day…” His face set even more firmly, shutting those emotions away from Ed’s view. “What you’ve taken from me is way more than what you lost with Isabella.”

Distantly he noted Oswald got her name right but Ed found himself unable to say anything in response. The realisation of how badly he’d messed up was trickling down through him like ice melting along his spine. He’d planned for Penguin’s anger and rage to be directed at him but not this wave of cold. It surprised him how much it hurt.

“Oswald-”

“Just go Ed.” Oswald bowed his head back over the deceased man beside him. “Leave me to mourn in peace.”

“I never meant… I didn’t know…”

“I don’t care.” He huffed out a sad sound as he looked up again. “You wanted me to know loneliness? Well I do. You’ve won. Now please, go.”

Oswald wouldn’t maintain his gaze and Ed found himself lost without it. He suddenly understood how painfully he’d wanted to be the focus of his attention again. How much he’d wanted to be the centre of his world as he used to be. Standing hesitantly he struggled to think of anything to fix this mistake before being cast out.

“I’m sorry.”

As apologies went it was hardly original or demonstrative but it was all he currently had to offer. It at least brought him Oswald’s tired attention again.

“I’ll make it up to you, I swear.”

They must have both been aware of the impossibility of that proposition but he hoped it at least showed his contriteness. The slight twitch of Oswald’s brow suggested the remark had been effective in surprising him even if he didn’t believe it yet.

“Just go,” he repeated wearily.

With a final nod, Ed conceded to the request. Oswald would need space to grieve for a while. And he had new plans to make. The most important plans of his life if he was going to win back Oswald’s affection after this disaster. But he was nothing if not dedicated when he had an aim in mind and, even if it took him the rest of his life, he’d recompense the future Oswald had lost with this act of violence.


	2. Chapter 2

TWENTY YEARS LATER

One minute the balcony was empty, the gauzy curtains billowing slightly and making the city lights twinkle, and then the space was darkened by an all too familiar shadow.

Edward didn’t react except to roll his eyes disdainfully and remained seated while he finished his drink. Batman took the lull to survey the room cautiously before moving inside the curtains. He was a habitual visitor at this point but it always paid to be careful. The penthouse suite looked unchanged however right down to the decorative resident in evidence.

“Which of us are you here for tonight?” Nygma queried as he leant casually forward to deposit his empty glass on the coffee table in front of him.

The sheer robe slipped over his bare shoulders as he did so, threatening to fall down completely.

“Penguin,” Batman answered simply.

There was nothing for him to gain in explaining his mission to Edward. He knew from long experience that he’d say nothing if it related to Oswald’s operations even if he’d been central to the planning. Edward too never asked further, simply acting as a faithful messenger boy when required. Batman eyed him as he stood silently, pausing to adjust his belt which was the only thing protecting his modesty, before walking over to Penguin’s office door.

Knocking with a distinct double knock he waited for a reply.

“I thought I told you I didn’t want to be disturbed.”

Despite the distance and panels between them, Batman could hear him quite clearly with his ear piece turned up. His tone wasn’t quite irritated but more querulous and it didn’t phase Edward in the least whose voice in reply was quite soft.

“Batman.”

It was a key word between them and Batman had heard them use it before as an indication for why set rules were being temporarily abandoned. As expected it generated a brief pause as Oswald obviously mentally reprioritized.

“I’ll be out in a minute.”

Edward said nothing further but turned to watch their guest. Who stared right back at him. Although he was no longer surprised at finding the man next to naked – and indeed recalled the times when he was actually naked better than he’d like – he still found his curiosity piqued by the distinctly different attitude he wore in private. His eye was caught by the only adornment he had consistently worn whenever the vigilante had dropped in on them unannounced; a plain collar about his neck.

Glancing at it again now, the question arose in his mind for the name choice on the tag and he decided now was as good a time to ask as any.

“I’d have thought it would read ‘Edward’,” he commented with as non-judgmental tone as he could. “Given that ‘Riddler’ is the name you use in public primarily.”

He left the question implied rather than direct. The last thing he needed tonight was to upset Penguin’s pet when he needed information from the man. If Edward wasn’t inclined to talk then he could shrug it off. As it was he raised one hand to finger it while he sought the right words to reply.

“’Given’ is the key word there,” he suggested. “Edward is the name I grew up with. Riddler is who I became under Oswald’s guidance. He made me what I am. And I acknowledge that.”

It made a sort of sense he supposed. By all accounts Penguin had made his name first and Riddler had appeared shortly after. Batman was aware he didn’t know all the details of their relationship from those early days, mostly hearsay and rumour, but they definitely had an entwined history. Yet, the dichotomy of the criminal before him was still puzzling. He relished in having the attention of the whole city on him when on a criminal spree. His ego was one of the most inflated Batman had ever encountered, and he generally acknowledged no peers, but here he was at home deferring to his partner’s every slightest whim without question.

“Why do you do this?” Batman found himself asking abruptly. “Submit yourself to whatever indignity Penguin sees fit to ask of you?”

“Indignity?” Edward arched a supercilious eyebrow. “I find no indignity in a willing act of devotion.”

“But shouldn’t that go both ways? Isn’t that what a relationship should be? Equality between partners?”

His challenge gave Edward pause this time and he looked genuinely thoughtful.

“But what if the partners aren’t equal?” he murmured before refocusing on Batman. “I do this because I love him. Because I never want to hurt him again. Because I can never do enough to truly make up for my mistake.”

Typically the reply raised more questions than it truly answered but Batman’s interrogation was curtailed as Penguin finally stepped out of his office. He cast one glance up to his silent lover before facing the interloper.

“Well? What do you want?”

“Thorne has a shipment coming in tonight. I need to know when and where.”

He suspected the request was not a surprise, especially as Penguin merely nodded perfunctorily in response. There was a brief pause that might have indicated Oswald was weighing up the repercussions or benefits in giving out the information. He too knew better by now than to try and wrangle the whys and wherefores out of Batman’s motivation. Eventually he acquiesced.

“It’s due at dock 8. Half past eleven, near enough.”

A curt nod was all the thanks he received and Batman swept back towards the window. He hesitated momentarily before grappling away though and glanced back to where Edward had resettled himself upon the sofa.

“You should think about what I said.”

With that, he left, leaving the other pair alone in the room. Edward said nothing, leaning forward to pick up his glass only to realise it was empty and settle back with a slight frown. He was very aware that Oswald had not chosen to return straight away to his office but also was habituated to wait until he was addressed before reacting to his presence. Still, he couldn’t help but watch him as he deliberately moved around the sofa to sit along from him.

“What did he mean Eddie?” he asked softly.

The possibility of playing dumb or misinterpreting the meaning of the question flickered through his mind, in a reaction too fast and too automatic for him to halt, although neither thought settled. Keeping his gaze on Oswald to watch his reaction he answered completely honestly.

“He’s concerned that our relationship isn’t healthy. That you’re abusing me. And I’m letting you.”

The harsh intake of breath would have been an audible clue even if Edward wasn’t positioned to see Oswald’s alarmed expression. Remarkably, he kept his composure as he answered however.

“And what did you tell him to that?”

“That I choose to do this because I love you. Because I don’t want to hurt you. Because…” Ed paused as he realized what he was about to say but resolved himself to stick to the truth. “Because I can never make up for what I did.”

“Oh Eddie.”

He hadn’t realised he’d tilted his head away until he felt Oswald’s hands turning it back to look at him.

“I forgave you for that a long time ago. I thought you knew that?”

“I do.” He lifted one hand to lay over Oswald’s in reassurance. “I know you don’t bear me any resentment or hold any grudge against me anymore. I know you love me.”

Swiftly he pulled Oswald’s palm to his lips and kissed it, looking into his eyes and hoping he’d be able to convey all he wanted. Words were so difficult when it came to explaining his emotions.

“I do,” Oswald confirmed instinctively. “And I’d love you just the same if you didn’t play at being my pet. I know initially we both needed the roles.” He dropped his eyes in shame at his words. “While I learned to trust you again and… everything. But it isn’t necessary now. You know that too, right?”

“It may not be necessary for _you_ ,” Edward countered, “But _I_ still need those rules.” He twisted awkwardly as he tried to articulate himself. “I know you forgive me, but I still haven’t let go of my guilt. And I’m so afraid I’ll hurt you again. As if without these rules and regulations I’d… revert somehow. It may not be normal but it makes me feel safe and-”

“Hush.” Oswald shifted over and curled his arms about Ed’s shoulders to pull him onto his lap. “Hush my pet.”

The warm embrace had its desired effect of calming Ed’s racing pulse and he belatedly realised his breathing had been getting harsh. Relaxing into the familiar hold he concentrated on slowly inhaling and exhaling until he felt under control again. Oswald’s hand stroking his hair undoubtedly helped.

“For what it’s worth, _I_ don’t think you’d hurt me again,” Oswald offered quietly, pressing a light kiss against his head. “But as long as it makes you feel comfortable, I see no reason not to continue as we are. Why should we pay any attention to the relationship advice of a man who nightly dresses like a bat after all?”

The remark drew a laugh out of Edward which was clearly the aim.

“He doesn’t know us,” Ed concurred.

“No, he doesn’t” Oswald agreed, settling them more comfortably into the cushions.

While Ed was obviously happy to be ensconced with his lover, he was also aware that Oswald had been in the middle of working when they’d been interrupted. He therefore forced himself to resist giving in to the impulse of snuggling in.

“Don’t you have business to finish up?” he prompted, albeit with a hint of regret in his tone.

Somewhat to his surprise Oswald chuckled at the remark.

“That was assuming I’d have trade negotiations with Thorne tomorrow,” he explained. “Since those seem likely to be off the table, and I have no way of knowing what the state of play _will_ be, it seemed a perfect opportunity to spend some time with you.”

“So… we have the whole evening free?” Ed perked up.

“It seems the Bat did us a favour for once.”

“What would you like to do?” Ed wormed in closer and kissed over his neck, a safe target that could be interpreted whichever way Oswald pleased.

“I think…” he hummed pleasantly at the sensation. “We should take a relaxing bath and get an early night. Tomorrow’s likely to be busy after all.”

He winced slightly at that thought and Ed quickly darted in to kiss the frown lines away before standing.

“I’ll go start the water running,” he offered, excited at the changed expectations for their night.

As he sashayed away towards the bathroom, Oswald moved over to get them a new bottle.

“My pet?” he called softly, hands falling restlessly against the bottle.

Ed obediently stopped and looked back at him finding a deeply emotional stare meeting his own curious gaze.

“I’ll always do whatever you need me to. I’d do anything in my power to keep you safe. Just… promise me you’ll tell me if you ever find these boundaries too restricting.”

“I will Os. I promise.”

“Good.” Oswald finally let out his breath and seized up the wine. “Well? What are you standing there for? That bath won’t run itself.”

“Yes Mister Penguin,” Ed chirped, a blinding grin flashing across his face as he promptly discarded his robe and retreated into their bathroom.

The sight of his naked behind drew a growl from Penguin but he couldn’t help his own smile as he set off in pursuit. Their life may not make sense to everyone but he really couldn’t find it in himself to care. They were happy. And that was really as much as anyone could hope for in this life.


End file.
